(1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin electronic input device, and more particularly to a thin electronic input device mounted on a PDA (mobile phone or tablet PC) for inputting a lot of information.
(2). Description of the Related Art
Personal digital assistants, or PDA's, are handheld devices that are capable of performing various functions of personal computers and cellular phones depending upon the model or style of PDA.
A PDA may be used for wireless communication, like a cellular phone, to send and receive electronic mail. A PDA may also be used to store and display calendars, addresses and telephone numbers, to-do lists, and other electronic information. Commonly, a PDA will include control buttons or a touch screen that may be activated by a separate handheld stylus to activate certain functions. The stylus can be used to input information for the purposes of sending electronic mail or entering data related to the stored and displayed information.
A PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) is thus a very popular electronic product. A PDA has a volume smaller than a notebook easy portability. A lot of information often used by people can be stored in the PDA. Now people can immediately find information for greater convenience.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which illustrates a conventional electronic device 100 such as a PDA (mobile phone or tablet PC) having a touch screen 101 and a stylus 102. An area of the touch screen 101 is too small so that the touch screen 101 is not easily operated. Besides, a recognition rate of the touch screen 101 is suboptimal, so input of large quantities of information is inconvenient. A keyboard can be combined with a PDA for inputting a lot of information, but the keyboard is big and the PDA is then not easily carried.
Therefore, according to above descriptions, the conventional electronic device 100 such as a PDA (mobile phone or tablet PC) still has some issues of inconvenience, which need to be improved.